Crimson Stained Wings
by Ai-chan-Fallen Angel
Summary: Hoshina Utau is a girl with a secret; She's an angel sent to Earth to pass a test and earn her true wings. But what happens when a boy sees her? Does she tell him or make him believe it was a dream? Well, what's the harm in telling him? Kutau, rated T.
1. Discovery

Ai-chan: Oh my god! ANOTHER new fic!

Ikuto: Are we the stars?

Amu: Not this time...

Utau&Kukai: WE ARE!! So Ai-chan doesn't own SC!

Alex: That was short O_o

"H-Hey you!"a boy shouted. He dropped the groceries that were once in his arms and ran toward the tall building where a girl was perched at the top ledge. The drop down was at least fifty feet, although she probably already knew that.

He tried making out the details of the girl but all he could see was a petite figure with long blond hair flowing down her back. She spread her arms out like an eagle ready to fly, and took a step forward. On an impulse, the boy ran forward. Was it in hopes to catch the girl, or to help her if she, somehow, miraculously survived? He didn't know, but he was now directly under the girl that was falling with her chest facing the ground and arms still spread, still looking as if she were not trying to commit suicide, but trying to fly.

He reached out as she came closer; he would catch her. This strange girl was unknown to him, but the day he let someone die in front of him wouldn't be coming anytime soon. The distance grew closer, twenty feet, fifteen, ten; he braced for impact. Eyes shut tight and arms tensed. The wait was killing him!

He opened his eyes, only to shut them once again after seeing the incredibly white light that shone in front of him. He wanted to see, no, needed to see what was going on. Carefully, he opened his eyes and retreated his arms so that they shielded enough of his eyes to see and not be blinded.

"W-what!?" he screamed. At this time he realized the mistake he made. This girl wasn't trying to kill herself, this girl wasn't even a normal girl. She couldn't have been a normal girl, for normal girls didn't have wings.

Before he knew it, he was up in the air, in the arms of what could've only been an angel. But that was impossible, right? Angels don't come to Earth and jump off buildings, nor do they reveal themselves to humans. So many thoughts jumbled around in his mind, but it was hard to concentrate while in the air.

"Don't be afraid, Kukai" her voice vibrated in an angelic chorus as she spoke. The boy, Luca, was fascinated, staring up into her vibrant violet colored eyes.

"H-how do you know my name"

"That'll all be revealed soon, but for now I'll need you to go to sleep for a minute"And with a wave her hand, his vision went black.

Ai-chan: I like writing short things xD

Kukai: Finish it!!

Utau: We command you!!

Alex: I can finally say something!

Justin: It won't last long.....

Ai-chan: OK so for all my fans(I love you all) I have some announcements. And I'll let the idiot crew say them

Alex: She got a new writing program and because of that, lost some files

Justin: This means that It Started With a Brunette, Who Are You, and a fanfic that has yet to be released are not going to be updated soon

Lakota: Also, Ai-chan entered too many Beta Battles on Youtube and has less time to update

Victor: And here's the only good news...The update schedule~ Next will be MDS, then the mystery fic, then It Started With a Brunette, then Who Are You, and finally the Christmas one that should've been finished a log time ago so the sequel could be written.

Ai-chan: So please R&R and I hope you all don't hate meeeee~


	2. A Brand New Room Mate

Ai-chan: Finally! I love this story but it's hard to write

Utau: So what happens here!?

Kukai: You kept us waiting too long!

Ai-chan: You wake up....

Kukai: That it?

Ai-chan: I ain't spoiling it! Besides, I've been pissed lately

Utau: And nobody cares why~

Ai-chan:.....Ending: Utau dies

Utau: What's wrong Ai-sama? *fake smiles*

Ai-chan: I'm a city person stuck in the mountains, where there's nothing to do! I can't do anything and it's frickin' summer!

Kukai: Is that why you've been updating slowly?

Ai-chan: Yup! Out of pure anger and lack of inspiration. Ok so I don't own SC! But I really should because then fillers would be a thing of the past~~

(Also, there's a part in chapter 1 that says Luca instead of Kukai...I was reading Gakuen Alice when I wrote that so it's a good excuse.....I shouldn't read manga while writing -__-")

Chapter 2: A Brand New Room Mate

"Uuuuuugh" he groaned, flailing his arms out and knocking off the blanket atop him. Slowly, he sat himself and rubbed his sleepy eyes. At first his surroundings seemed unfamiliar, but it only took a few seconds to realize it was his room. Kukai stretched his arms and legs out and yawned loudly.

"Ow!" a voice came, causing the chestnut haired boy to jump back a foot or two. "W-what the hell!?" he screamed and pointed an accusing finger at the strange blond girl in his bed. "Who are you!?"

The girl merely giggled and jumped off the bed, dusting off the small silky white dress she wore. As she walked over to him, Kukai examined her carefully. She had long blond hair tied in two pigtails that contrasted against her deep violet eyes and blended nicely with her creamy pale skin. Her shoulders were slender and her chest was a little above average size. Along with her nice hips and long legs, this mystery girl was beautiful.

Without him realizing it, she was on her knees leaning over Kukai. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he scooted back, but the girl crawled forward until Kukai hit a wall. Finally, he caved.

"What do you want!" he shouted in her face. Again, she merely laughed. "Kukai~" she cooed, making his slight blush turn to the color of a tomato.

"H-how do you know my name." he began looking around the room for some strange reason.

"Souma Kukai, age nineteen, hair color- chestnut brown, eye color- emerald green, hight- 178 cm, weight- 92 kilos, born on August 17th, zodiac sign- Leo, blood type- A currently captain of the of the Seiyo University soccer team and hoping to go pro, makes adequate grades, and currently single"

She stated all this information in a blunt, direct voice. All the while, Kukai stared in awe. It took a few seconds to get over his shock, but he did and then began screaming once more.

"How do you know all that!? Are you some type of stalker!?" he pressed his back against the wall with the hope that maybe there would be one of those secret passageways that turned whenever you put pressure against the door. Unfortunately, there wasn't one, so he was left in a very awkward position waiting for the girl's answer.

Seconds felt like as she continued to say nothing. The sounds that could be heard were the ticking of a clock and their own breathing.

"W-well?" Kukai managed out softly. Now, she smiled at stood, reaching a hand out to him. Reluctantly, he took it and was pulled up by the girl, who walked over to the balcony, never letting go of his hand. The blush that had faded appeared on Kukai's cheeks once again. All because a cute a girl was holding his hand. _'I'm such a girl!'_ he thought.

Then she stopped, causing him to run into her. He looked up, blushing and heart pounding fast, at the back of the girls head. Carefully, she climbed onto the edge of the balcony and stood on the edge. This scene seemed so familiar, but yet he couldn't grasp it.

_**WHOOOOOSHHHH!!!**_

"H-Hey!" he cried and leaned over the edge, watching the girl fall to her demise. He quickly pulled back, not wanting to see the gruesome scene that was supposedly about to unfold.

Waiting...Waiting...Waiting.....And he heard no splat noise. He unsteadily walked to the edge of the balcony. A white light shone giving him a deja vu like feeling. She emitted a light like no other, and wore wings that were inhuman.

The apparently dense Kukai managed to put two and two together.

"A-Angel!!" he screamed while the girl pulled his statue form back into the apartment room. He continued to make strange stuttering noises as she sat him down on the bed, allowing the feathery wings fold into her back. She waited, and waited, and waited, until he finally spoke a full sentence.

"H-How...A-are..Y-you...A-Angel..W-wings...Not D-dead" Ok, well it's almost a sentence.

"Kukai" she whispered into his ear, causing him immediately shut up and go stiff. "Can I explain now" she asked both politely and sarcastically. He still said nothing, and she took it as an OK.

"My name is Hoshina Utau, and as you've figured out, I'm an angel" she paused for a second to make sure he took the sentence in. His shoulders loosened slightly as he nodded, allowing Utau to continue.

"I'm here because yesterday you discovered my secret-" Kukai cut her off. "That wasn't a dream!?"

She sweatdropped. "Do you think it was a dream". He thought about this, before being abruptly smacked upside the head. "You're very dense aren't you".

He jerked his head to stare at the supposed angel who was now holding a paper fan. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Please, just don't speak" she sarcastically begged and continued her story.

"Ok, so now you know that I'm an angel. Basically putting it, that wasn't supposed to happen" Following Utau's orders, Kukai sat and listened just like a golden retriever.

"While you were asleep, I was informed on who you are". As she stopped to take a breath,Kukai asked another question. "W-who told you all that". Utau, who had been partially expecting that question, pointed to the ceiling and looked up. "Kami-sama, of course" she looked back to Kukai, who looked down at the same time she did. He nodded again, and she continued.

"His solution was this: To stay by your side, so I'll be living with you from now on" and she plugged her ears.

"EHHHHHHHHH!!!!" he went all bug-eyed and freaked out once again, and Utau just waited it out. A few minutes went by, but he finally stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Ok." he began slowly "Is there anything else I should know? I'm not gonna be forced to make angel babies or something right" and again he was hit with the paper fan. "Don't such a perv!"

"I thought angels were supposed to be nice!" he shouted while rubbing his injured head, causing Utau to suddenly choke up. Her breathing seemed to stop and she looked and at the ground. There was a pain in her heart as he said that, and she forced her tears back into her eyes. Kukai turned to her in concern.

"H-Hoshina?" he asked. "A-are you-" he outstretched a hand to her, but she abruptly slapped it away, shocking our little soccer star.

"Call me Utau!" she exclaimed, turning to him with a big smile on her face. Kukai just stared at her sudden mood swing and made a mental note. _'Angels, not always nice and have mood swings. Must find out if angels get PMS'_

"Ok, so now I need a favor" she told him, that strange smile never leaving her face. "I'm gonna need you to buy me some clothes"

"I like this one! No, this one! OOOH!! THIS ONE!!" Utau continued her high pitched squealing upon seeing every cute outfit in the mall. Being in Heaven for so long and only wearing that little white dress, almost everything looked cute. Kukai sighed, feeling something bad in the pit of his wallet.

"Ok can we hurry up?" he complained. "All you need are a few shirts and pants" This caused Utau to glare demoniacally, leaving Kukai both frightened and even more confused on what an angel really is. "A girl needs more then just a few pairs of clothes!" she whisper yelled, not wanting to attract a crowd.

"But you're not a girl!" he shot back. "You're an angel!"

"As long as I have these then I'm a girl" and she proceeded to cross her arms directly under her breasts, causing them to move up. Kukai became a tomato.

"I rest my case" she turned around and continued making all sorts of strange squeaking noises at the clothes racks. Kukai leaned up against a wall and groaned. "This sure is one of hell of a day"

"What's wrong Kukai!" A bubbly voice came from behind him, and Kukai hopped forward a few inches,landing on his face. "Ehh!" the voice shrieked. "Are you OK!"

He looked up to see a pair of amber eyes staring back at him. Kukai knew those eyes instantly, and hugged the girl the belonged to. "Hinamori!" he shouted in delight, and was even more delighted when the move was reciprocated.

They pulled away and kept their hands on each other's shoulders. "It's been a while huh!" he exclaimed, and she giggled. "It's only been a week!"

"Well it's been a week too long"

Random people walked by whispering things like "Such a cute couple" and "What are they doing on the floor?" causing the both of them to blush. Kukai laughed nervously and stood, pulling his pink-haired friend up with him. "So what brings you to the girls section?" she asked, playfully poking his cheek. "Finally got yourself a girlfriend?"

"Oh, and what has he been telling you?"

Kukai spun around to see a pissed off Utau, holding maybe twelve expensive looking outfits. Such a high-maintenance girl.

"U-Utau! Hinamori, this is Utau. Utau, this is Hinamori" he quickly introduced them, all the while laughing nervously. This may have been one of the most awkward moments of life. Introducing his new, good-looking, female room mate, to his best friend and long time unrequited love. In a mall, where he was buying one of them clothes.

It was then that he noticed that the expensive looking outfits were all found in lingerie section. They were introduced, in a mall, a popular single guy buying a girl sexy clothes. There are two conclusions: Man-whore or her boyfriend, and he had no interest in being either of those.

Ai-chan: This is a lot more light-hearted then the other chapter

Utau: I'm OOC in this! ;___;

Ai-chan: I've written characters WAY more OOC than you! Be happy. Ok so I'm sorry I haven't updated this on so long. I know what the final sentence is going to be, yet I don't know what the next chapter is until I write it. Gomen ne~~

Kukai: Is that all you have to say?

Ai-chan: NOOOO~~.....Go watch Nigahiga and ShaneDawson on youtube! THEY ROCK!...Ok now I'm done.

Kukai: That was stupid

Utau: *hits him with fan* Don't you know what she's capable of!

Ai-chan: PWNED!!....Did you know it's in the dictionary XD

Utau: Well R&R~~ PLEASE!!! IT MAKES US HAPPY!!!

(Like this story? Vote for it in the poll, located on Ai-chan's profile)

Yours truly,

~*Tenshi-Chama*~

l

l

l

l

V

You know you wanna click it


End file.
